


White Eye Virus

by Tsuyoi_Senshi



Category: Herobrine - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoi_Senshi/pseuds/Tsuyoi_Senshi
Summary: Short story. Don't mess with the White Eye Virus





	White Eye Virus

Fingers angrily tap-danced across the keyboard while the bright light emanated from the screen. Dark red-rimmed eyes glared at the screen, an evil sneer upon her thin lips.  
   
~~~  
   
Racing through the fog of the swamp she couldn’t stop fearfully laughing. Tears slid down her burning cheeks as she choked on frightened sobs. The end was close but her fun, oh how she had fun!  
   
Twelve villages, fifty-three other players, countless mobs… she was on a killing spree. She giggled. Even the admin and his two moderators.  
   
~~~  
   
Eyes flashed evilly. The new agent she had added to her computer had done wonders. Four servers crashed so far. She felt accomplished in a chilling way. Oh, how some poor souls must weep over their lost worlds!  
   
~~~  
   
A sliver of white out of the corner of her eye, gasped, changed course, her heart raced.  
   
~~~  
   
Rectangular white box appeared in the right corner of the screen, angry red warning symbol glared at her.  
   
‘A virus has infected your system. Antivirus software failed’  
   
“No, no, no, no…” Her whisper.  
   
~~~  
   
She turned to face him. She laughed nervously, “So this is it, eh?”  
   
~~~  
   
The flash of bright light was all she saw before the game crashed and the computer shut down with a smoky metallic stench.  
   
~~~  
His form, shadowy, dark.  
   
The pixels began to disappear as the world faded.  
   
He turned. Eyes flashing white as a swirling blood, black, and purple portal opened beside him. His scowl, angry, bitter. His pick flashed.  
   
Disappeared. Portal closed. World wiped.


End file.
